Terror in Domino City
by SteffieB14
Summary: My final chapter. Rated R for lots of swearing! ^_^
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. This is the first Yu-gi-oh fic I made so it may be a bit sloppy. All of the stuff in this is based on the show but doesn't reveal what will happen or what actually happens so no flames!  
  
Summary: This takes place after the battle city tournament. Marik has lost every hope of taking the Millennium Puzzle from the Pharaoh and is ticked off at Seto Kaiba for taking the last of the Egyptian God Cards in a duel. He knows he can't take on the Pharaoh so he will seek revenge on Kaiba. He still has the Millennium Rod.  
  
( ) = Events ** = Actions  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
TERROR IN DOMINO CITY By SteffieB14  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
(Daytime. In a Warehouse somewhere in Domino city)  
  
Marik: I can't believe I blew it! I lost my only chance to become Pharaoh. Not only that, I lost all of the Egyptian god cards to Seto Kaiba. I even had my Millennium Rod to help me and it still wasn't enough. Kaiba will taste my revenge, for no one gets away with making a fool out of me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Rare Hunter!  
  
Rare Hunter: * Appears at the door* Yes Master Marik.  
  
Marik: Find that kid Mokuba and bring him to me.  
  
Rare Hunter: Yes Master. *Leaves in a puff of smoke*  
  
Marik: And so, the fun begins. HAHAHAHA!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Steff: This is only the first chapter. I will make more tomorrow. You don't have to review yet if you don't feel like it. It's late so I have to get off the computer. ^_^ 


	2. Mokuba's Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I'm back. And I'm surprised that someone reviewed my first chapter. I will make this chapter longer. I still don't own Yu-gi-oh. To YamiKaiba123, I will put you both in this fic. ^_~  
  
( ) = Events  
  
** = Actions  
  
/./ = Thoughts  
  
//.// = Telepathic Communication  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
TERROR IN DOMINO CITY By: SteffieB14  
  
Chapter 2: Mokuba's Kidnapped!  
  
(Later that day, At the Kaiba mansion. Seto is at the computer and Mokuba is in the living room.)  
  
Mokuba: *Holding Seto's prized card, the BEWD (A/N: Blue eyes white dragon for those who don't know)* / I really want this card. I think I will just keep this card. Its not like Seto will notice since he has 3! /  
  
Seto: * Calling from upstairs* Mokuba. Could you come here?  
  
Mokuba: Coming! * Puts the card in his pocket and runs upstairs and goes into Seto's room * what's up big bro?  
  
Seto: Can you go to the electronics store and pick up a memory card for my computer? I'd appreciate it.  
  
Mokuba: Sure. * Closes Seto's door and goes downstairs* He is such a nerd! * Grabs jacket and walks out*  
  
(Later when the sun sets, the Rare Hunter appears on the roof of a house.)  
  
Rare Hunter: //Okay Master. I've arrived at the main part of the city//  
  
Marik: //Good. Now look for Mokuba//  
  
Rare Hunter: // Yes sir // *jumps from building to building looking for Mokuba and spots him with the BEWD card in his hand* // I found him sir and he has a BEWD card with him //  
  
Marik: // Good I can kill 2 birds with one stone. How many people are around? //  
  
Rare Hunter: // There are over 40 people and Mokuba just went into a store//  
  
Marik: // All right then. Here's what you do. Hide in an alley and wait for Mokuba to come out of the store. Then get him to follow you into the alley without anyone else noticing and grab him //  
  
Rare Hunter: // Understood Master // * Jumps off roof of house into an alley and waits for Mokuba*  
  
(Later inside the store.)  
  
Mokuba: AHHHHHHH! I've been looking for a stupid memory card for 30 minutes and I still can't find it!  
  
Britt: Can I help you?  
  
Mokuba: Where do you keep memory cards for computers?  
  
Britt: Go down Aisle 5. It's towards the end.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks!  
  
Britt: No Problem!  
  
(Later at Checkout.)  
  
Old Lady: WHY ARE YOU RIPPING ME OFF?!  
  
Yami Britt: I'm not!  
  
Old Lady: This is supposed to be $30 and you're making me pay $50! You're taking advantage of me because I'm old! Back in my day, you had to walk 10 miles to get to a store.  
  
Yami Britt: I don't have time for this. Security! * Security guards appear instantly* Take this lady out of here. * Security guards throw old lady out of store* Next!  
  
Mokuba: * Steps up to the counter * How much for this?  
  
Yami Britt: $30.  
  
Mokuba: * Hands her credit card, signs receipt, and walks out of store *  
  
(Outside that evening.)  
  
Mokuba: Man! That was a waste of time. Seto owes me big time.  
  
Rare Hunter: / Finally! It seems like a millennium past. Now, to get his attention / * Picks up empty soda can and chucks it at Mokuba *  
  
Mokuba: * gets hit in the head with the soda can * OW! Who threw that? * Looks around and spots a man in the darkness* Hey you!  
  
Rare Hunter: Perfect! * Starts to run down the alley *  
  
Mokuba: Come back here! * Chases after the Rare Hunter and catches up to him * Stop right there! You should apologize to someone when you throw stuff at him.  
  
Rare Hunter: *Stops running, turns around and grabs Mokuba. * Foolish child. You fell right into my trap! // I have the kid. //  
  
Marik: // Good. Return to the warehouse. //  
  
Rare Hunter: // Yes Master. // * Vanishes in a puff of smoke with Mokuba. *  
  
(Back at the warehouse)  
  
Rare Hunter: * Appears in front of Marik * I have returned.  
  
Mokuba: Where am I? Where have you taken me?  
  
Marik: You're just in time Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Time for what?  
  
Marik: For the fun. You're going to put my plan into action. HAHAHAHAHA * cough* I have to stop doing that.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Steff: End of Chapter 2. I hope you like this chapter better. I make the next chapter later. Please R&R. ^_^ 


	3. Summon the Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. I have nothing else to say except Chapter 3 up.  
  
() = Events  
  
** = Actions  
  
/ Blah / = Person on phone  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-* TERROR IN DOMINO CITY By SteffieB14  
  
Chapter 3: Summon the Dragon  
  
(At the warehouse.)  
  
Mokuba: What do you mean? What "plan?"  
  
Marik: You will soon see. Now hand over the BEWD card that you have.  
  
Mokuba: Wait a minute. How do you know that I have a Blue Eyes with me?  
  
Marik: My rare hunter saw you with it. Now hand it over.  
  
Mokuba: No way! It's not even mine.  
  
Marik: If that's the case, I'll have to take it by force! Find the card Rare Hunter.  
  
Rare Hunter: Yes Master. *He searches Mokuba and finds the card in his pocket. He then hands it over to Marik*  
  
Marik: Thank you. Now throw him in the downstairs room and leave him there for now.  
  
Rare Hunter: Yes Master. *He takes Mokuba downstairs, throws him in the dark room and locks the door*  
  
Mokuba: You can't do this to me! When my big brother finds out what you did, you'll be sorry! *Rare Hunter smirks and walks away* I wonder where they put me. I can't see anything in here. *Sits next to door* I wish Seto was here.  
  
(Back upstairs)  
  
Rare Hunter: What do you want me to do now Master?  
  
Marik: You may leave. You did very well.  
  
Rare Hunter: Thank you Master. *Leaves in a puff of smoke*  
  
Marik: *Looking at BEWD card* Now is the time. *Goes downstairs in to a room next to Mokuba's and puts the card on the ground* Now! Arise Blue Eyes White Dragon! *Stands rod on the card and a purple mist covers the ground. Then a BEWD appears in the room*  
  
Blue Eyes: ROARRRRRRR!  
  
Marik: YES! I did it! I summoned a BEWD from the Shadow realm! This will be fun. *Leaves the room and locks the door*  
  
Mokuba: *Listens to the sounds coming from the other side of the room* what is that! It sounds familiar but I can't place it. I hope it doesn't come in here.  
  
Marik: *upstairs near the phone* Now to bring the audience.  
  
(Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion.)  
  
Seto: .And done. Finally. I finished my program. What time is it? *Looks at clock* Wow! 10:30 already! That took longer than I expected. *Turns computer off and goes downstairs* Mokuba still isn't back yet. I wonder where he is? *The phone rings* what kind of person call at 10:30 at night. *Picks up phone* Kaiba corp.  
  
Marik: /Hello Kaiba/  
  
Seto: Who is speaking?  
  
Marik: /My name isn't important. What is important is your brother/  
  
Seto: What about my brother?  
  
Marik: /Come to warehouse 27 if you want to see him/  
  
Seto: Why should I?  
  
Marik: /You don't have a choice. Do it or your brother will perish/  
  
Seto: Grrrrr! All right. I'll be there in 10 minutes. You better not hurt Mokuba or I will rip you apart *Hangs up, grabs his jacket and walks out the door*  
  
Marik: *Hangs up phone* He won't be hurt .yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Steff: Sorry that I have to cut it off here but I have a lot of work to do, it's really late and my mom's nagging me to get to my homework. I will try to do the next chapter tomorrow. Please R&R. Thank you. ^_^ 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hey People! I messed up my log in thing so I couldn't read anonymous reviews. I fixed that so any one can read my story and review it. ^_^ Oh yeah! I won't make a new chapter for a while because I have finals this week and next so I won't have time to make any chapters. I will make more this summer. That's about it!  
  
Steffie Bozzo ^_^ 


	5. Mokuba Vs The Blue Eyes White Dragon

Disclaimer: Okay. I can now write another chapter because I am taking a break from finals. I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I'm going to fall asleep soon because I keep hearing the same slash-and-cut crap from Baldur's Gate. Mom is obsessed with that game. It's really weird.  
  
Mom: Yeah! Go Archer. Kick some spider ass!  
  
Disclaimer: I need some sugar.  
  
(One minute later)  
  
WOW! That's what I needed! Now I'm wide awake and I can continue writing this fic. I will just live with the sounds. WEEEEEEE!  
  
() = Events  
  
** = Actions  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
TERROR IN DOMINO CITY  
  
By SteffieB14  
  
Chapter 4: Mokuba vs. the Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
(Seto arrives at the warehouse)  
  
Seto: Where am I supposed to go now? *Looks at the "your brother is this way" sign* Oh. That's simple enough. *Follows the sign to a doorway and walks into a dark room* Where are you Mokuba? *Lights turn on. Mokuba is in a coliseum and Seto is in a room above it*  
  
Seto/Mokuba: What is this place?!  
  
Marik: Now that you're here Kaiba, I can begin the torture.  
  
Seto/Mokuba: WHAT?! *Hears the sounds coming from behind a caged entrance*  
  
Marik: This is the end for you Mokuba! *Hits a button and the cage rises* Come on out. It's time for dinner. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Seto/Mokuba: *Watch a BEWD come out of the once caged entrance* NO WAY!!  
  
Mokuba: So that's what I kept hearing. Oh man! I'm gonna be dragon food!  
  
Blue eyes: ROOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Seto: whoever you are, why are you doing this?!  
  
Marik: You should know who I am, Kaiba.  
  
Seto: *Finally sees Marik's face* Marik!! Why do you insist on torturing Mokuba?  
  
Marik: You broke my spirit! Now I'm gonna break yours.  
  
Mokuba: AHHHHH! *Starts running around the arena, attempting to avoid the BEWD's attacks*  
  
Seto: Marik! You are insane!! *Jumps over rail down to the arena* I'm gonna help you Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks Set-whoops! *Trips and falls on the ground. The BEWD launches white lightning at Mokuba* OH NO!  
  
Seto: MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: *He is hit with the white lightning*AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Mokuba's body falls to the ground*  
  
Seto: *Runs over to Mokuba* Mokuba! Wake up! Answer me please! *No response* NOOOOOOOO! Marik! What did you do to him?!  
  
Marik: *Comes downstairs* Simple. The dragon hit him with its attack and Mokuba's soul was sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Seto: You bastard! I will get you for this! *Charges at him but the BEWD blocks his path*  
  
Marik: You are foolish Kaiba! As long as I have the Blue eyes out here, you can't attack me.  
  
Seto: Grrrrrr! Fine then. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you must free my brother from the Shadow Realm.  
  
Marik: Very well. But if I win, not only will your brother's soul stay imprisoned but yours will join it! (A/N: Where have we heard this before?)  
  
Seto: I agree!  
  
Marik: Good. Blue eyes. Go stand over there!  
  
*BEWD goes over to the side and faces the two duelists*  
  
Seto/Marik: IT'S TIME TO DUEL!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Steff: Well that was fun!  
  
Mom: *Still playing Baldur's gate* Goddamn Spiders! Die you mother-  
  
Steff: MOM!!  
  
Mom: What?  
  
Steff: Can you keep the swearing to a minimum?  
  
Mom: Sure. Sorry about that. Oh yeah! Power bonus!  
  
Steff: Anyway I have more finals tomorrow so I have to study! I write the next chapter when I get the chance. If you have any cards that you want me to put in this duel, just tell me in your reviews. ^_^  
  
Mom: Hey Steff!  
  
Steff: What?  
  
Mom: Get off the computer and - You bastards!  
  
Steff: O_O;;;  
  
Mom: Take this you stupid archers!  
  
Steff: Okay I now have a new task-to get mom off the video games and the sugar. It may sound weird but my mom does play video games. Anyway Please R&R. ^_^ 


	6. The Madness starts now!

Disclaimer: Hey people. I'm back! Finals are over and it's summer vacation! YES!!! ^_^ I have upgraded this comic from PG to R because swearing is fun!!!  
  
Yami: No it's not.  
  
Bakura: What do you know you stupid Pharaoh?!  
  
Yami: A lot more than you dumb tomb robber!!  
  
Steff: -_-;;;What are you guys doing here? You aren't even in this fic!  
  
Bakura/Yami: Ra-Damnit!  
  
Steff: Hey *punches them both* save the swearing until you leave!  
  
Bakura: _ OW! You Mother-  
  
Yami: Hold it Bakura! I don't think we should make her mad, at risk she will send us to the Shadow realm. Remember Anzu.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Seto: You little Shrimp! Blue eyes is way better than your Dark Magician!  
  
Yugi: Don't call me that! And my Dark Magician could easily wipe out your Blue Eyes!  
  
Seto: No it can't Shorty!  
  
Yugi: That's it *tackles Seto* I warned you not to call me short you rich bastard!  
  
Seto: Get off of me stupid!  
  
Yugi: Make me dumbass!  
  
Anzu: Now guys! Don't fight and don't swear. *Begins a friendship speech*  
  
Steff: Get the fuck outta my living room hoe! I'm enjoying this. *Uses magic to send Anzu to the Shadow Realm* that was fun! ^_^  
  
Seto/Yugi: O_O;;;;;;  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah! I remember that! I guess it would be better if I left now. Bye Steff! *Leaves room*  
  
Yami: Have fun! *Leaves room*  
  
Steff: Now that that's done! On with the story. I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Oops! I almost forgot. This fanfic is dedicated to those who helped give me ideas for this story. Thank you InsaneFuzieBunny, Dragonmistress and Celticgirl, and everyone else. I will also be calling Marik Malik from now on because some like it this way.  
  
Malik: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Steff: Don't mention it ^_~  
  
WARNING: If you don't like swearing, then don't read this! I don't want flames because you don't like swearing. Its rated R for this reason so live with it.  
  
() = Events  
  
** = Actions  
  
/blah/ = thoughts  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
TERROR IN DOMINO CITY By: Steffie B14  
  
Chapter 6: The Madness Starts Now!  
  
(To refresh your memory, we last left off in an underground arena. A Blue Eyes White Dragon that Malik freed has sent Mokuba's soul to the Shadow Realm. Seto now challenges Malik to a duel to free Mokuba's Soul as risk of losing his. It is almost midnight. Amazing that this is all in one day!)  
  
Seto: Lets get started. *Duel disk does its transformation thingy*  
  
Malik: Wait a minute. How did we get duel disks?  
  
Seto: Dunno. Ask the authoress.  
  
Steff: I can do whatever I want in this because it's mine so DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS!!  
  
Malik: Jeez! Sorry. *Duel disk transforms* Okay let's get started.  
  
Seto: Right. First I will place 2 cards facedown and a monster in defense and end my turn. (A/N: This is battle city tournament rules. If you never watch the show, then you suck. Basically you need tributes to summon monsters and magic/traps have the effects of real-life, not the show)  
  
Malik: Fine, then I will summon Harpies' Brother in attack mode.  
  
Seto: Not so fast! Activate facedown card, Trap hole! *Monster disappears into a pit* in your face!  
  
Malik: You Bastard! I set a card facedown and end my turn.  
  
Seto: Good. I will set another card facedown and flip up my Lord of Dragons card. Then I will activate my other facedown card, Flute of Summoning Dragon, to summon 2 BEWDs.  
  
Malik: Oh Shit!  
  
Seto: But I won't attack.  
  
Malik: What? Why?  
  
Seto: I have a feeling that your facedown card will destroy my cards so I end my turn.  
  
Malik: You dumbass! You made a big mistake. I play a card in defense and one more card face down to end my turn.  
  
(Meanwhile, outside the warehouse...)  
  
Isis: Where the fuck is my brother? I know he is here somewhere. I can't believe that he forgot the important event that happened today. He cares more about revenge on the stupid Kaiba brothers than his own sister. He can be such an asshole. Hey what's that? *Looks at an entrance to a tunnel* I wonder where this goes?  
  
(Back at the duel...)  
  
Seto: Now you will suffer. Since you gave me a chance to attack, I take this opportunity to summon my God card.  
  
Malik: You can't be serious!  
  
Seto: I will show you that I am serious. I offer my Blue eyes and my Lord of Dragons to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!  
  
Malik: Fuck! I'm in trouble.  
  
Seto: Hell yes you are! Now Obelisk. Attack his facedown card. [1] *Obelisk attacks and it is a Revival jam* what the fuck?!  
  
Malik: You idiot! Don't you know what a Revival jam is?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Malik: I thought you knew everything there is to know about Duel Monsters!  
  
Seto: That's Pegasus you dumbass!  
  
Malik: -_-;; My mistake. Anyway, when a Revival Jam is attacked while it is in defense position, it is automatically Special Summoned to the field.  
  
Seto: Shit! I will end my turn.  
  
Malik: Good! Now I will make that God card mine to use!  
  
Seto: How?  
  
Malik: By doing this. Activate facedown card, Raigeki! This destroys your monsters.  
  
Seto: You asshole!  
  
Malik: I'm not done. Activate other facedown card, Monster Reborn!  
  
Seto: I should have guessed!  
  
Malik: Now Obelisk! Attack his life points directly to finish him.  
  
Seto: Activate Call of the Haunted! Bring back my Blue eyes. *Obelisk attacks BEWD and he loses 1000 LP*  
  
Malik: That was nice but that won't save you next turn.  
  
(Back with Isis...)  
  
Isis: *walks down tunnel* I can see some light at the end of the tunnel. *Gets to the end of tunnel and sees Malik and Seto dueling, Mokuba's body sitting in a corner, and a BEWD doing nothing* /what the fuck is going on here?! How did a BEWD get in here? It must be my brother's evil doing. Maybe I can use this opportunity to get revenge against my brother/ Hey Blue eyes. *The Dragon looks up* Come here *the Dragon obeys* would you like to do something for me? *The Dragon looks at her blankly* /Ra this dragon is stupid! / If you work for me, you will get to destroy things. *The dragon nods* Good. Come with me. *Both of the leave* that was easy. When my brother is doing something important, he doesn't notice anything else. ^_^  
  
(Back to the duel...)  
  
Malik: What are you going to do Kaiba? You have no cards facedown and no monsters on the field. Next turn I will wipe you out and your soul will be mine. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Seto: /He's right. I don't have a card in my hand that can help me. The card I need is in my deck but I'm not gonna reduce myself to believing in the "Heart-of-the-Cards" shit. That shit doesn't even work. But I don't have much of a choice. I might as well try it. *Draws a card* Sweet! It worked! / This is the end for you Malik!  
  
Malik: What do you mean?  
  
Seto: Here's a present for you. Raigeki!  
  
Malik: Present? OH FUCK!!  
  
Seto: Your monsters are destroyed.  
  
Malik: Whatever. I totally forgot that it was my sister's birthday! She's gonna kill me. I have to go. Bye Kaiba. *Makes a run for the door that leads to the tunnel*  
  
Seto: Hey! Get back here you asshole! You have to free my brother.  
  
Malik: Oh yeah! Hey wait a minute.  
  
Seto: What's wrong?  
  
Malik: Where the fuck is the BEWD?!  
  
Seto: I didn't know that is was gone. Maybe it walked out the door.  
  
Malik: It couldn't have! It's too stupid. / If Seto and I were dueling and Mokuba was unconscious, then.../ Holy Shit!!  
  
Seto: What?!  
  
Malik: My sister took the BEWD!  
  
Seto: O_O WHAT!!!!  
  
Malik: She really is pissed off now!  
  
Seto: How do you know it's her?  
  
Malik: She knows where I hang out so she probably came here and took it!  
  
Seto: Smooth move dumbass! Now we have to stop a Blue eyes and you have to free my brother.  
  
Malik: I won't free your brother until you beat me in a duel.  
  
Seto: Listen to me you piece of shit! I had a monster reborn in my hand so I would have creamed you and I would have won.  
  
Malik: Fine. I'll free your stupid brother if you help me stop my sister.  
  
Seto: Deal!  
  
Malik: *Frees Mokuba's soul from the Shadow Realm* Can we go now?  
  
Mokuba: Whoa! That was weird.  
  
Seto: Yay! Mokuba is back to normal.  
  
Mokuba: You Dumbass! You just had to send me out to the store ant 10:00 at night so that I would be jumped and put into this stupid mess! When we get home, you are fucking dead!  
  
Seto: We aren't going home yet. We have to help Malik stop a rampaging BEWD.  
  
Mokuba: And how are you planning to do that?  
  
Malik: Maybe my Shadow magic can help me.  
  
Seto: There's only one way to find out.  
  
Malik: Right. *All 3 head out the door towards Malik's house. When they get there, Isis is waiting outside*  
  
Isis: *In a calm voice* Hello brother.  
  
Malik: *mumbles* Hi sister.  
  
Isis: Do you know what yesterday was?  
  
Malik: It was your birthday:  
  
Isis: Very good. Did you get me a present?  
  
Malik: No.  
  
Isis: Yes you did!  
  
Mokuba: I can see where this is going.  
  
Malik: What did I get you?  
  
Isis: A BEWD! *Blue eyes emerges from the back of the house*  
  
Malik: SHIT!!!  
  
Isis: You are fucking dead! Attack him blue eyes!  
  
Malik/Seto/Mokuba: RUN!!!  
  
Isis: Get back here!  
  
Malik: Can't we talk about this?  
  
Isis: NO! Attack again! *Blue eyes attacks again*  
  
Seto: Hey! Watch where you are aiming!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah! We're not involved!  
  
Isis: You can all go to hell for all I care!  
  
Seto: MALIK!! DO SOMETHING!  
  
Malik: Alright! I will try to reflect the next white lightning attack.  
  
Seto/Mokuba: That's insane!  
  
Malik: Then you come up with an idea you smart asses! *Seto and Mokuba both shut up* that's what I thought. Okay Blue eyes. Hit me with your best shot.  
  
Isis: You are a fool! Blue eyes. Attack! *The Dragon attacks and Malik uses his Millennium Rod to block the attack*  
  
Malik: /This is hard. I have to send it back before I'm burned to a crisp! / *Sends the shot back with great difficulty and it hits the BEWD, vaporizing it* YES!  
  
Isis: You son of a bitch! I didn't kill you!  
  
Seto: You didn't kill us either.  
  
Isis: Shit. I wish that you would be more responsible Malik and remember some important things.  
  
Malik: But I do remember important things!  
  
Seto: She means stuff like your sister's birthday you shithead!  
  
Malik: Oh. -_-;;; Anyway, can you forgive me Isis?  
  
Isis: On one condition. You have to be my slave for a whole month!  
  
Malik: O_O WHAT!  
  
Mokuba: I suggest you do it or she will try to kill you again.  
  
Malik: Fine. I will be your slave.  
  
Isis: ^_^ Yay! Let's start now.  
  
Malik: Alright. *Both of them go into the house*  
  
Seto: Good. Now that that's over with, we should go home too.  
  
Mokuba: Don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easily Seto.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Mokuba: *Picks a spiked stick off the ground* You still need to die Seto!  
  
Seto: O_O;; OH FUCK!! *Starts running toward Kaiba Corp.*  
  
Mokuba: Come back Seto! Lets have some fun! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
[1] I know Obelisk normally needs a tribute but in this, he doesn't so there!  
  
Steff: Well that was fun!  
  
Seto: What the fuck are you talking about?! I was almost killed twice!  
  
Malik: And I have to work for my sister for a whole month!  
  
Mokuba: I liked the story!  
  
Steff: ^_^ Thanks Mokuba.  
  
Seto: Of course you liked it! You had most of the fun.  
  
Mokuba: So?  
  
Malik: That isn't fair.  
  
Steff: Live with it of I will send you to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Seto/Malik: O_O;;;;  
  
Mokuba: You can really do that?  
  
Seto: Yes she can.  
  
Steff: ^_^ Anyway this is the conclusion to this weird tale so I won't make any for a while. Please R&R. Flames are now welcome because the look nice.  
  
Seto: -_-;;; right.  
  
Steff: Shut up Seto! 


End file.
